Ashiteru Always I love you always
by animeidiot123
Summary: Jou has fallen severly into depression. He types up his death. Can his love save him in time? I want 6 reviews for the next chapter. R&R! :)
1. Default Chapter

disclaimer-It's one am, I am too tired to make a cute phrase. You all know I will never own YGO. Thank you for stealing my fantasy Kazuki Takahashi. (Do you know how often I see the last name Takahashi now?????)  
  
a/n- I'm gonna kill all. I have to get up in 3 hrs. Fuck..fuck...fuck. I hate Saturdays.   
  
Translations  
  
bakayaro- bastard, asshole  
ja`ne- see ya!  
iie- no (New way to say no to your parents w/out getting in trouble...^.^;lol)  
onegai- please  
urisei- shut up (I'm not sure if that's spelled write.)   
(Sorry If some aren't correct. My school is too damn cheap to teach Japaneese.. We get to learn spanish or spanish. *goes about writing a court order to sue school*)  
  
nifkin- the area between a guys balls and ass. (not Japaneese)  
vagabond- wanderer (not Japaneese)  
Ch1) Chapter...I'm too lazy to come up with a title.  
(Normal POV)  
  
BEE-BEEP!!!  
  
"Jou!" Small hands gently shook the drooling blonde. "Jou! The bell rang!" The voice, which happens to belong to Yugi, became more urgent. "Jonouchi!!" Jou sat up and yawned. "Hn, whad's wrong yugs?"   
  
BEEP!!!!  
  
Jonouchi's face brightened. "Class is over?" Yugi looked near tears. "JONOUCHI!! That's the late bell!!" Yugi continued to mutter to himself. "What am I gonna do? I've never been late before!" Jou chuckled, "It's s'kay Yug. They don give ya a detention on ya first time!" "But my perfect record is ruined! I hate you!!!" Yugi ran from the room, probably trying to make it to his second period class before he was five minutes late. Jou sighed; he knew Yugs didn't mean it, but it still hurt. He walked to his American Studies class. 'I hate you!' still ringing in his sleep clogged head.  
  
"Late again, Mr. Jonouchi?" Jou smirked good naturally, "Gomen nasi, Teach!" Mr. Lenz shook his head, exasperated. (a/n Mr. Lenz was my music teacher.)   
  
Jounouchi was sitting, ahem sleeping in study hall. It was eighth period. In fifteen minutes the final bell would ring. Seto Kaiba was talking on his cell phone. While doing this he whispered snide remarks in the ear of the sleeping blonde. "You are a messed up lunatic, oh NOT you, Ms. Kunzei! Yes I understand.... Jou, you are a k-9. I don't see why you have ANY friends, iie; I would never, a dog... Not you! No I wouldn't call you a dog, you're a highly import-" Kaiba was cut off. "Kaiba!" Jou suddenly woke up. "I am not a goddamn dog!!!!!!!!!!" The sensai put a finger to his lips, "Sshh." Jou blushed and Kaiba smirked. "Dog." The bell rang. As Jou was getting up, Kaiba stretched his leg. Jou landed face first on the ground. The blonde frantically tried to gather his belongings. Unknown to the blonde and Kaiba, the billionaire had grabbed Jou's journal and put it in his briefcase. "Fuck you, rich dick." Jou then pushed Kaiba and walked to his locker. Serves him right, cosseted brat. Katsuya sighed and twirled his lock. At least I'll have a good excuse to be late. He grabbed his bag and tossed it on his shoulder. The teen growled in pain. That was where his otousan had whacked him with a pole a few nights back. "Ow." "Hey! Jonouchi, where 'da hell do you think ya going!" an impatient Hiroto Honda, leaned by Jou's locker. "Home, you baka." With that Jou glared at his friend and walked away. "Jou?" "WHAT!?" Jonouchi yelled at the idiot who dared talk to him. "Uh- um, I j-just…" The voice stopped suddenly and ran. Jou shrugged, and left.   
  
"Could this day get any stupider?!" Jou yelled to no one in particular. "I hate this! Damn father, damn rich dick!"   
  
Jonouchi quieted down as he reached his house. To his great distress,(?) his afore mentioned father was awake, and not happy. "Where were you!" "School, you bakayaro…." Jou muttered under his breath. What did you say?" Jou responded, "I said I was at school." Mamoru Jonouchi yelled, "DAMN RIGHT YA'D BETTER'VE BEEN!!!!"   
  
Jou sighed as his father punched him in the gut, followed by a very hard bonk on the head. Jou fell, unconscious in the man's arms. Mamoru looked at his son. 'He's quite cute with his sloppy blonde hair and brown puppy dog eyes.' The elder thought to himself. In his drunken stupor, his body began to thirst for Jou. He NEEDED Jou, the body and soul. He wanted Jou's love. Mamoru leaned over the unconscious boy; his black curly locks brushing Jou's face lightly. Mamoru unbuttoned Jou's pants and stripped off his school uniform. He reached down placing his large palms on Jou's chest and touched the boy's lips with his own.   
  
Jou scrunched up his face. He could feel something prickly on his mouth. And what was with this alcohol smell entering his nostrils? He felt the warm breath of life as his lips parted for sweet oxygen. Instead on breath, a wet saliva tasting object enter his mouth. It groped in his mouth; wanting to taste him. Jou opened his amber eye to be starng into his otousan's eyes. He would have screamed but his mouth was a bit busy. (a/n -.-') Jou's father caressed his muscular hands down; leving the youner's chest. Slowly rubbing each part. Jou was now able to breathe again. Mamoru touched Jou's nifkin area with his thumb.He slowly moved the thumb across Jou's gonads; Mamoru touched Jou's member. By this time Jonouchi had begun to plead with the man. "O-otousan! Iie, Onegai!" "Urisei!!!" Mamoru had finally gotten tired of Jou's pleading. He slapped Jou across the face. "I put up with you for sixteen years! Now you have to pay me back!!!!" Jou blacked out, but not before he felt his father rub his hardened member. Jou felt disgusted with himself for getting hard like this.  
  
Mamouru squatted on Jou's body, knees spread apart. He stuck his member in Jou's mouth; forcing him to swallow the erection by massaging the teen's neck. Jou groaned as the burning taste flooded his esophagus. "Now now," Mamoru suddenly said as he retrieved his private. He roughly shook Jou. Jou was instructed to sit on top of his father allowing Mamoru to give Jou his first blow job. Jonouchi was too out of it to even protest the alightest. Mamoru sucked on Jou's peter as if he were a fatigued vagabond in need of water. (a/n Well well, Who knew I'd used 'vagabond', scary. I actually LEARNED something in English!!) Mamoru finished quickly. "Listen up boy!" Mamoru spit in his son's face. "This will hurt more if you struggle!" Jou gulped. 'No! Not my innocence! Besides Serenity that's my sanity!' Jou's mind kept screaming as his father thrust his member in Jou's virgin self. Jou bit his lip to keep from screaming. Mamoru pulled himself out and Jou sighed in relief. 'It's over.' Before the thought worked it's way to Jou's mind, Mamoru thrusted in again harder, then out. The pattern repeated it's self until it became a rapid pumping.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"  
  
An earsplitting shriek emerged from the boy's mouth. Followed by a hard crack caused by Mamoru's fist meeting with Jou's face. Jou felt his warm blood gush down his face and he fainted.  
  
Sobs wracked Jou's exhausted body. It the dead of night. Jou had taken a shower but he still felt dirty. He couldn't understand why his father raped him. Jou curled in a ball as he began to sob hardly. He felt so used......  
  
To be cotinued.  
  
What did ya think? R&R& kill my sister..lol! ^____^ six reviews for another chapter. That's not too hard, ne? The next chapter involves computers and Kaiba's past. (The very small bit I know about it..) By the way, someone obsessed with fire is called a pyromaniac...what's a person obsessed with knives called? Ja`ne! 


	2. Cyber Death

Disclaimer- If I owned YGO.... The world would end, in a very bloodily way.  
  
Translations Kon' nichi wa- hello Mezamashi no baka- stupid alarm clock Domo arigoto- thank you Doee tashi mashta- you're welcome Minna-everyone Koi-love RIIIII-RIIIIIIIIIINNNGGGGGG!!!!!!  
  
Jou groaned and rolled over, slamming the alarm with a hand. "Mezamashi no baka..." Jou stood up. He was stiff from the night before. Jou walked over to his dresser and pulled out a new school uniform. He took off his now blood stained white shirt revealing his bare chest. (a/n drool^_______^) Jou grabbed his not done homework and crept down the stairs; stepping over the creaky one at the bottom. He quietly closed the front door and began walking to hell, (a/n *cough cough*) ahem school.  
  
"Kon`nichi wa, Yugs!" Jou said smiling, putting on his 'mask'. "Kon`nichi wa Jonouchi," Yugi responded rather formally. Jou shrugged figuring Yugs was having a bad day. "Hey Honda!" Jou said to his friend as he sat down in homeroom. Strangely enough, Honda glared at him, "Fuck you." Jou turned away. He looked over at Kaiba. Kaiba looked up from the book he was reading to give Jou a look that plainly said, 'What the hell do you want.' Jou folded his hands on his desk and used them as a cushion to his throbbing head. He let his eyes close; yes, this would be a good time to make up for the sleep he missed last night.  
  
BEEEEEEEEEEP!  
  
As the bell rang, the hoards of high schoolers ran into the hall, hoping to squeeze time to talk to their friends; which they would have, even if they were late to their next class. The only two people left in the classroom was Kaiba and Jou. Kaiba didn't really care if he WAS late, or if he got kicked out of school for that matter, ANY way. He already had enough money to live a life of luxury for ten lifetimes anyway. ....And Jou was..well sleeping. As Kaiba took his slow, slow, SLOW time, he passed Jounouchi's desk and took this as an opportunity to cuff his rival on the head, which he did. "KAIBA!!!!" Jou bolted from his sleeping position. "Man Jou...You look like road kill." Kaiba responded, leaning on his desk. "Your point is....?" Jou said stretching out the 'is'. The blonde stood up; turned his back on the brown haired billionaire, "Why do you care?" Kaiba stood there completely flabbergasted. Jou was right. Why did he care? He hoped he wasn't getting soft. Damn, that would suck! "Later, asshole." Jou turned and left the room.  
  
"Hey Anzu," Jonouchi said when he saw the brown haired bitch (I feel better now that I called Anzu a bitch...) The (bitch)uh, girl turned her (ass) *cough* head; brown (shit) colored hair swishing. She frowned, "Jonouchi, how you acted yesterday wasn't nice. If something's wrong you can tell me." (SHUT UP BITCH!!! *stabs a Tea voodoo doll*) ANYway, Jou ignored Anzu's friendship rant, and walked to his first period class, English  
  
The sensai, Mr. Tamayacha, ignored the fact Katsuya Jonouchi was late. With his years came wisdom. He knew not to yell with out good reason. "Hello Jou." For the first in months, Jou gave a genuine smile. "Back at'cha, Tamayacha." The blonde sat down in the back. "Minni listen up. I would like you to open your books to page 179. Jou, could you read the paragraph?" Jonouchi read aloud,  
  
"An ellipses is used to emphasize a sentence break. An ellipses is also used to show that a thought or sentence is incomplete (in fiction or non- formal writing), or that a quote from another source is incomplete (in formal writing)." (a/n now what 'is' an ellipses?)  
  
"Domo arigoto," the teacher said kindly.  
  
"Doee tashee mashta," Jou responded, then went back to sleeping. Sensai Tamayacha allowed the boy some rest. He knew Jou wasn't well. A loud snore filled the room. The teacher smiled a bittersweet smile, then returned to teaching his lesson.  
  
BEEEEEEEP!  
  
The day started and ended. Jou walked outside when the final bell sounded. In study hall Kaiba had managed to harass Jou quite a bit. Am I that worthless? Kaiba and my friends hate me. The only person who likes me is Shizuka; which surprises me. I allowed otousan to hurt her. Jou sniffled as the memory flooded his aching head.  
  
(flashback) "Katsuya!" Shizuka was kneeling on the floor; her chestnut brown hair dripping crimson blood. Jou looked at his sister. He had been at Yugi's getting his ass kicked in duel monsters. Shizuka's arm was bent at an angle in which no arm should be bent at. "Shi-shizuka!" Jou had cursed his father, angering the elder man. (flashback)  
  
"Dammit!" Jou gritted his teeth as a dull ache throbbed through his head. "Jou?" The nicer Yugi had come running when he saw his friend falter; grabbing his head. "Yugi?" Jou smiled through the pain and straightened up, M'fine, you should be gettin home.." "FINE!" Yugi left, fuming over 'how he and Jou were friends and Jou was keeping a secret from HIM!' "BOKU WA BAKA DESU! I won't even take my friends help! GODDAMMIT!" Jou ranted until he reached his home. Today his drunken father was passed out allowing Jou some comfort.  
  
Jou climbed the stairs and entered his room. Jou felt a slight pride. This was HIS room filled with HIS stuff. Jou started up his computer. While the computer took a good millennia or two (3 minutes...) Jou's throbbing head filled with memories of the night before.  
  
(Flashback) Mamouru thrusted inside Katsuya, causing him great pain. The thrusting became a rapid pumping (Flashback)  
  
Goddammit, Jou thought. How could I let him *use* me like that!? I'm so worthless that my Father *rapes* me! No wonder Kaiba calls me a loser, I *am*! Jou faced his computer, dialed up the internet, and typed in www.hotmail.com. After checking his e-mails, Jou started to type an e-mail to Yugi.  
  
To anyone that cares, I really wish that someone, anyone, would try to stop me. But, no one will. No one ever tries to stop anyone, ever. I should know. Just last night I have been through hell. Even Satan himself, would be afraid. Yugi, you're so innocent and naive, I really didn't want you to know this but you are the only true friend I ever had.  
  
I couldn't tell the group wannabe, Anzu. She was just using us for Yami.  
  
Honda has been my friend since Jr High, but he'd just call me a coward.  
  
Ryou, well he'd understand , but he killed himself a month ago. He couldn't stand the daily abuse either.  
  
And you, you have always stood up for me, even if it was a lie. Yugs...I'll miss you.  
  
I'm sorry but, I can't stand my life, I want to die. You don't know what it's like to suck your father's errection! You don't know what it's like to have your old man's dick shoved up your ass! You don't know what it's like to 'role model' *rape* you! That's why I'm gonna kill myself! I'm too low to go 'up'. Yugi please tell Kaiba, I love him, always have always will.  
  
So...G'bye, Yugs. "Well...Time to send it I s'pose." Jou clicked send. Suddenly a window popped up . It kept popping up. "Dammit, a virus..." Jou looked again, "Yes! The email sent properly!"  
  
Little did Jou know, the email didn't get to Yugi or Yami... Just read further...:)  
  
Seto Kaiba sat working on a long and *really* boring term paper for English. "Why the hell don't I drop out?" Kaiba knew the answer to that; he wanted to be a positive influence to Mokuba. "You got mail!" Sang the annoying AOL mailbox. "What *now*!" Kaiba had already received twelve emails from his employees. He threatened their job if they tried to contact him by any means, what so ever. He clicked on the email. "Hmmm... To anyone that cares... sounds intriguing."  
  
After reading the note, Kaiba felt his face flush red when he read the end. Jou loved him *too*! *Unbelievable!* The chestnut brown haired kid shook his head. He had more important things to do. Like saving his blonde haired koi! ~to be continued~  
  
Okay I lied. No Kaiba's past. I'm putting that in the next chapter to make it longer. Next chapter is Kaiba's past, fire, (mwaha!) Oh yes *my* favorite part!!!!!! Sorry 'bout the long wait, I had writer's block. I want 4 reviews for the next chapter, kay? So R&R&kill the murderer of my cat (my bitch of a sister) C-ya! :) 


	3. Recollections

Disclaimer- too poor too own YGO.  
  
I am so happy!! I got all four reviews on the first day!!! ^_____^ Flamers can back away. Grrrrr. Weel. Thanks! ( This chapter is little short, but it's still okay, I s'pose. Here's something stupid to do. Nick yourself in the *finger* with a razor 'cuz your idiotic self was trying to find your YGO cards. *snicker and snigger*  
  
Ch3 Recollections  
  
At the Jonouchi residence, Jou slipped on a black hoody and grabbed a particular weapon; plastic, but dangerous, still. Jou also had his deck in his pocket. No, he didn't put it there; they had just always been in the sweater to keep them away from his father. Another weapon was put in his pocket; this one steel. Look at that bastard, passed out, Jou thought. Ah well. Easier to kill.  
  
In a white Mazda, a very pissed off Seto Kaiba drove his way through the nice part of town. I *have* to find Yugi. Only *he* will tell me where Jou lives! While driving Kaiba's mind began to wander.  
  
(flashback)  
  
"Seto," Gozaburo's voice wafted into the very fancy dining room. "I believe it's time for your lesson." The young (and cute) Kaiba walked to his stepfather, a grim look on his face. "Oh it won't be that bad!" Gozaburo said when he saw his 'son's' face. He ushered (adorable) Kaiba to a secluded bedroom and locked the door. Well, at least Mokuba won't have to see this. Gozaburo stripped the boy of his clothes and his own. "Come over here, Seto-boy!" Gozaburo sang the name that Kaiba hated the most. Seto glared. Gozaburo chucked, "I just love it when you glare at me, Seto-boy, It turns me on!" Another glare from Kaiba was his response. "Get your ass over here unless you want your brother to start *his* lessons!" Kaiba quickly walked over to the bed where Gozaburo sat. "Good boy." The elder pointed to the bed and Kaiba lay down. Gozaburo crawled atop the extremely small 12 year old. Kaiba flinched as 180 pounds was put on top of him. Gozaburo threw himself inside Kaiba's prepubescent body. Searing pain flew through the child. The response to the pain? An earsplitting scream which caused Gozaburo to cum on the boy's thigh.  
  
(end flashback)  
  
16 year old Kaiba pulled the car over and quickly exited. He ran to the side of the road, hand covering his mouth. Kaiba would surprise a family when they saw a mess in their yard in the morning. The teen pulled himself off the ground and kneeled, tears streaming down his face. I *do* understand, Jonouchi. Just the thought of Gozaburo made Kaiba feel quite nauseas, but Gozaburo touching him, *anyone* touching him...well... Kaiba began to retch again. "I hate you..." He said to the dead Gozaburo. Kaiba cleaned himself up and climbed into the Mazda. He drove to The Mutou's at an average of 90 mph.  
  
"Fuckin' Bastard!" Jou looked at his drunken father. His otousan held a cigarette in his mouth; half-filled alcohol bottles littered the floor around him. Jou bent over and picked up one of the bottles and hurled it at his father's face. "What the *fuck*!" Mamouru awoke with a start. He saw his son's grim face. He chucked. "Well well, looks like your earning your keep." Jonouchi said nothing. The blonde boy gingerly took the joint between his index finger and his middle finger and lit it. Jou threw the lit smoke at the drunken man. "I hope you find something to cool your chapped and bleeding lips in hell," Jou stated in a deadly voice. As he calmly walked out the blazing inferno, he tossed the plastic lighter. "Well can't live with that on my conscious; time to kill myself."  
  
Tires screeched as a Mazda abruptly turned into a driveway. A frazzled Seto Kaiba stood up, facing the Kame Game Shop.  
  
'BANG BANG'  
  
Kaiba knocked on the door. "Hey! Old man! Open *up*!" Sugaroku heard the yells and opened the door. "Kaiba? What in the heavens provoked you to be out his late?" Kaiba glared at the short man. "It's two am, It's not late. It's early. Where's Yugi?" Sugaroku responded, "In bed, like a kid your age *should* be." He received another glare. "It's an uh emergency..." Kaiba blushed. I sound like a schoolgirl trying to get out of class. Kaiba headed up the stairs. Oh this *has* to be Yugi's room what with all the Dark Magician posters. "Yugi!" Kaiba grabbed Yugi out of the warm bed by his shirt front. "Uuuh what are you doing, Kaiba?" Yugi asked sleepily. "Tell me where Jonouchi lives!" Yugi looked up at the billionaire. "Wha!?" Kaiba looked pissed, "You heard me!" He lives at (put address here)... but why?" Kaiba reached into his pocket and handed the note to Yugi. "This is why!" Yugi skimmed through the note. "Fuck!" Kaiba looked up. "Yugi!" He met the glare of the former Pharaoh, Yami Yugi. "Oh..." "Well, I suppose you should be going." "Yeah."  
  
/Yami! Let me read it!!!"/  
  
\No Yugi, you're too young.\  
  
/But I'm Seto's age too! I'm not a baby./  
  
\No.\  
  
Kaiba hopped into his car and sped to Jonouchi's. "Dammit!" In Kaiba's mind a scene solidified from a multi-colored swirl.  
  
(flashback)  
  
"Seto-boy," Gozaburo said in his sing-song voice, "Lay down." This time Seto was on top. "Do I have to...uh...?" "No my little love, you see this?" Seto nodded. "Touch it." The boy did as he was told. "Rub it," Gozaburo said in sheer ecstasy, "Harder, harder!" Seto massaged Gozaburo sensitive spot seeing milky white liquid escape through his fingers. Unfortunatly, Gozaburo wasn't satisfied. "Put it in your mouth." Trembling Seto crawled closer. He opened his mouth. "Suck." Sucking noises could be heard drowned by Gozaburo's screams. This is wrong, Seto thought. His parents had been religious and he knew that Kamisama had wiped out entire cities because the citizens were homosexual. Later that night Seto was in the bathroom crying, a knife at his wrist.  
  
(end flashback)  
  
I should have killed myself than. I wouldn't be in this pain now. Kaiba thought as he heaved in another yard. Kaiba stood up and got back in his Mazda. But I can't end my life now. Not when I just found out that my secret love of my life loves me too.  
  
The amber eyed teen snuck around the burning building. I do justice to the children of the world and *I* am the one that will get life time in prison, probably death row! This world is *so* unfair! "Life isn't always fair." Yeah that's what Anzu said to Yugs when she seduced Yami. Jou entered the woods behind the apartment.  
  
~to be continued~  
  
Well? Now we all know the pairing is S/J. The next chapter, of course, will include the woods and Seto and Jonouchi's confrontation and confessions. R&R&please, I beg you, kill my sister. I'll pay you. LOL :) 


	4. Fukai Mori Deep Forest

Disclaimer-If you think I am Kazuki Takahashi, you need to be put on pills and put in a straight jacket. So...tired...zzzz...zzzz...zzzz... If you want the last chapter in this millennia, I'd better have some *damn* good reviews! I have had a horrible day. ff.net is so fuckin' screwed up!!!!!!! Grr..  
  
Ch4 Fukai Mori (deep forest)  
  
"Umph!" Jou tripped over a low branch. His cards went flying. "Ahh, fuck!" He bent over and picked a card up. "Da Flames Swordsman?"  
  
(flashback)  
  
"So, What's your favorite card, Jonouchi?" Sweet and quiet Ryou had asked. "The Flames Swordsman, definitely! He kicks butt!" The albino smiled. "Ryou? Do you have a favorite card?" Yugs had asked suddenly. "Yes, actually, It's this one. Anzu looked at the card. It was a magic card, one side had bat wings while the other was an angel. "The Change of Heart?" Ryou smiled.  
  
(end flashback)  
  
Jou pulled out the weapon, inspecting it's silver blade, the slashed it through the fusion monster. 'Heart of the Cards' his ass. Did it come through when his Father raped him? No. Could he have dueled his way out of the problem? No. Sorry Yami, but dueling isn't life. Life is hell. Life is pain, then you die. Death, now death was joy. Endless oblivion. Just to be able to think without getting interrupted. Solitude. That's all he had ever wanted. Sure he saved Shizuka's sight, No. He did not. Yugi did. Yugi won the 380 million yen. (about 3 mil) It was all Yugi. Kaiba's right, I *am* a loser.  
  
Kaiba noticed the change in the scenery as he entered the bad part of the town. This was where the druggies and homeless lived. Jonouchi. Please be alive. Kaiba's Mazda flew over Domino Bridge. To most people it was called 'The Suicide Bridge' because the water was so deep. Please don't be *under* there, my love. Just hold on. Kaiba saw apartments and found Jonouchi's flooded in flames. No. He's my only love. I wouldn't be able to live without him!  
  
Jou pressed the knife to his wrist, vertical. This wasn't the movies. People, most people, don't slash across their wrists. They try to puncture the vein in a clean cut. "Ow!" I *must* have got the vein! I feel wetness. Jou looked down and to his bewilderment he hadn't even nicked it! The wet feeling was from rain! "I should have just OD'ed up on sleeping pills..." Jou groaned. This time he lifted the knife and stabbed the point of the blade into his vein. Again, it didn't work. Then suddenly a white, hot, searing pain exploded from his arm and the blood gushed.  
  
"AUUUUGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!"  
  
Kaiba raised his head. Tears had been shed from his eyes. That scream had been from Jonouchi. He *knew* it. After all they *were* soul mates. Kaiba ran blindly towards the scream. He ran into the forest, took a right at an oak tree; then followed the path back until he saw Jonouchi looking quite proud. "Katsuya!" Jou turned his head. "G-go away!" Kaiba felt tears prickling at his eyes. He walked towards Jonouchi. "I can't. Without you, I'd be nothing. Please stop this." Jou smiled a psychopathic smile, "Stop what? My death?" He lifted the knife, poised to cut his other wrist. Kaiba placed one hand on the back of Jou's hand and another above the huge gash on Jou's forearm. He did this so quickly that the knife went flying from Jou's hand. In other words, the knife would never be found.  
  
"What did you do *that* for! That knife was my salvation!" Jou hissed at the taller boy. Kaiba snorted. "*That* was your *salvation*?!" The blonde turned his back to Kaiba to hide his tears. "Look, if you of all people were sent here by Yugs, then I guess Kami is laughing at me. I s'pose I'm meant to die. Now leave me be!" Kaiba laid a hand on his love's trembling shoulder. "No Katsuya. Kamisama doesn't want *any* of his children to suffer. And your email fucked up. It was sent to me. And-" "And *what*!?" You're gonna tell me to stay alive so you can torture me on Monday?" Jou turned around. "*Hmmm*!? Tell me! Why do you hate me? What did I do?" Kaiba looked appalled, "I never hate you, Katsuya." "Really!?" Jou rounded on Kaiba. "What do you do when you *hate* someone?" Kaiba chuckled. "I push them out a window." This time Jou looked confused. "Never mind. And to answer your other question, I detested you because you remind me of...me...I *love* you, Katsuya." Jou smiled, "I love you too." Jou suddenly slumped over. Kaiba grabbed his fainted love. Kaiba briskly walked out of the woods carrying Jou to his car. Kaiba put Jou in the passenger seat and revved up the Mazda. It's strange how I end up falling for my enemy. I always tried to put him down so I wouldn't remember what Gozaburo did to me. Even earlier today I *never* thought that I would think about my 'lessons'. "Seto-boy" Came from Kaiba's memory. Kaiba stopped the car. He hurled himself from the Mazda. And I never thought I'd be in the cold puking up my dinner, either.  
  
Kaiba slid into the white car to see Jonouchi awake. "Seto? Are you okay?" Kaiba turned the key in the ignition. "I'm fine." That *really* convinced Jou. "You're yellow...That's not normal." Kaiba glared, "How do you know?" "You are usually pale." Kaiba sighed, "I don't want to talk about it, Katsuya." The Mazda pulled into Kaiba's drive. "Can you walk?" Jou looked offended, "Course I can *walk*! I'm not *stupid*!" When he stood up his legs turned to jelly. Before Jou could fall to the ground, Kaiba caught him. "My silly puppy," Kaiba said affectionatlly and headed towards the mansion.  
  
~to be continued~  
  
R&R&zzz...zzz...kill...my...zzz...sis...sister...Well, c-ya! 6 review for the *final* chapter! I will answer all the reviews then.I just thought of that. 


	5. Epilouge

Disclaimer- I checked a mirror. I'm a girl; Kazuki Takahashi is a guy. I don't own, okay?  
  
Translations  
Koi-love  
Koibito-lover  
Shi-death  
Tai-body  
Shi tai -corpse  
Ai-love  
Gomen nasi- I'm sorry.  
Koinu-puppy  
  
I promised I'd respond to the reviewers so. Ta-da!  
  
Koneda-Shotaro and Yami Tetsuo: Here is another chapter!  
Chi: You are pathetic. I am not the only person who asks this. All you  
have to *do* is review.  
  
Setohuggersqueeze!: Must finish? Well here's the end!  
  
Kendra: Thanks :) Kaiba is driving a Mazda because Mazda's are cool. (and  
I don't know any other type of car.)  
  
Blondechick14: I updated. If you want evil. that's my lil sister. The  
email got to Kaiba because of a virus. Maybe I should have explained that  
more clearly. You *are* lucky you don't have a sister! Sister's are  
bitches! Especially *younger* sisters.  
  
Jadej.j: What's going to happen now? Maybe Jou will and Kaiba also will.  
Read to find out!  
  
Kakorots-frying-pan: Drowning in the bathtub???? A little farfetched  
there.  
  
Misty Magic: I agree. I wrote this and I still would love to kill Mamoru.  
  
InsaneFuzieBunny: Here's an update!  
  
ColeyCarissa: It is kind of gross. I am not writing another lemon for a  
*long* time! Thanks for your new review!  
  
Suziquzi: Thanks! I didn't realize my computer had spell check until the  
second chapter.  
  
DaughterofDeath: Here ya go!  
  
Unable to Cry: Knives are *fun*. :)  
  
Mei: Thanks for the advice! I'll try not to rush in other stories!  
  
Tomoko304: Here's more!  
  
Liz: Sorry about the pairing. I wanted to prove to myself I could write a  
S/J story.  
  
Okay! I would like to think all who reviewed!  
  
~Epilogue~ "Katsuya?" Kaiba leaned on the wooden door which, when opened, lead to a guest washroom. "No," was his answer. "Jonouchi Katsuya! This is *my* house! Let me in!" Jou leaned on the door from the inside of the washroom. "Fuck off, Kaiba!" This conversation had been going on since they had gotten inside Kaiba's mansion.  
  
(Flashback) "My silly little puppy..." Kaiba said affectionately as he carried his fainted love to the mansion. Jou stirred and awoke. "Hey Jou..." Jou smiled at his lover. "Do you want to talk about it?" Kaiba asked uncertainly. Jou's smiled faded. "Put me down." Kaiba looked down at the blonde he was carrying. "Jou?" The blonde just glared at the questioning voice. "Leave me *alone*! You didn't want to talk about it, and neither do *I*!" Kaiba set Jou down and turned away, unshed tears brimming in his ice-cold eyes. "Okay...Well I'll show you to your room." (End flashback)  
  
And that was that. Kaiba had let Jou sleep peacefully, but 21 questions had started up in the morning. A heartwhrencing sob emerged from behind the door that Kaiba was knocking on. "Jou!?" There was no answer. "You leave me no choice, Katsuya..." Kaiba muttered darkly under his breath. He then produced the... (1)Moon Scepter...No...A bobby pin. Kaiba jimmied the lock and walked in the guest room. "What...The...Fuck... Jonouchi Katsuya! What...The...HELL...Do...You...Think...Your...Doing!" Jou was supporting himself with the wall. He had a piece of glass poised above his right wrist. The left was dripping blood in the kanji 'Shi'. "Killing myself. You?" Jou responded with a maniacal snicker. He then slashed his right wrist, forming another kanji. 'Tai'. Kaiba stood there, frozen. "Corpse!?" Jou smiled his insane smile. "Yes! That is what I shall become!" Kaiba grabbed the glass shard from his koi. "Why are you doing this! Do you *want* to die! You know what?! I give up!" The CEO threw up his hands in exasperation. "Well, good for *you*!" Jou said, arms still bleeding. "*I* gave up a week ago!" Jou lowered his voice to a hiss. "You don't understand! Everything I wrote in that letter was the truth! It wasn't some made up lie!" The blonde turned to face the porcelain western style tub. "If anything, my *life* is a lie...a fucking lie..." Jou muttered darkly. "Fuck you, fuck *you* Kami-sama!" "He'd probably enjoy that..." Before Kaiba finished his sentence Jou had whirled on him. "What do I look like!? The world's *fuck* toy!" Kaiba thought of responding to that...but he didn't want his love to be any angrier. (a/n is that possible?)  
  
"Katsuya...Gomen nasi. I was just kidding. I didn't even realize what I was saying. I'm so baka..." Jou snorted, "You? Stupid?" He looked up at his love of his life. "*I'm* stupid! I'm the one soaking your white carpet with the blood red kanjis for corpse!" And before this is done there will be 'ai' on the floor as well!" "G'bye, Seto." Jou grabbed the glass shard; poised the sharp end to his neck... "Love you..."  
  
Love. Love. Love. Love. Love. Love. Love. Love. Love. Love. Love. Love. Love. Love. Love. Love. Love. Love. Love. Love.  
  
That's what Jou and I had to live without. Seto Kaiba looked up at a nurse that was speaking to him. "Jonouchi Katsuya will be fine after a couple days." "Hey...Thanks..." Kaiba walked into Jou's room. "How many times do you have to kill yourself, koinu?" Kaiba glared. "Only *I* get to hurt you!" "Sadistic bastard." Jou muttered half-heartedly. Kaiba spoke up. "You know I tried to kill myself as well." Jou glared with more emphasis. "Really?! Why? Did Kaiba Corp not sell well?" His response: a glare. "No. My adopted father raped me." Jou sat there in silence allowing Seto to explain.  
  
"You still think I hate you. Well I *don't*! If I did, you would have been thrown out a window!"  
  
"A window?..." ( -.-')  
  
Kaiba sat down by his lover. "Jou. Know this. I would *never* hurt you. I *love* you. I always have. Because of this I'll tell you a secret. Jou's face lit up. "A secret!? *Really*!?" Kaiba smirked. "Yes. It all began because my oka-san died in child birth with Mokuba and my otu-san died in a car accident. Mokuba and I were sent to an orphanage. Many people wanted to adopt me, but I refused unless Mokuba could be adopted as well. One day a man named Gozaburo Kaiba wanted to adopt me...  
  
(flashback)  
  
"So...If you win, both you and your brother will live with me? And if *I* win only you will come with me?" A preteen, Seto nodded, "Correct." They began the chess match... ..."Ah look's like you win Seto-boy." "Of course I did."  
  
(end flashback)  
  
Kaiba looked at Jou. "Go on; I won't laugh." Kaiba continued.  
  
(flashback)  
  
"Seto...come here." They had arrived at the original Kaiba Estate. Seto walked over to his new father and Mokuba followed. "No Mokuba. I need to talk to Seto," Gozaburo said. They entered a room. It was filled with candles and in scents placed in a perfectly aligned circle. "Seto, as I said, you will need lessons to become the ruler of Kaiba Corp. I didn't mention exactly what the lessons *were*. They are more of a payment for the food and clothes I will have to buy..." "What will I be doing?" Seto asked. "Your payment will be your innocence." "WHAT!?!?!?!?" Gozaburo smiled, "Unless you want Mokuba in on this..." Horrifying images of Gozaburo thrusting inside of his brother filled Seto's mind. "Okay. I'll do it." With emphasis on 'it'.  
  
(end flashback)  
  
"Seto...I'm sorry about the load of bull I said..." Jou said after hearing about Gozaburo. Kaiba glared. "Don't be. Any way... When I was 13 Gozaburo decided Mokuba was old enough to start the lessons.  
  
(flashback)  
  
"Seto, I believe Mokuba is about 7 now..." Seto glared. What's it to you?" "I believe he should start his lessons." "No," Seto stated firmly. "Not Mokuba. If you want to fuck anybody, make it me!" Gozaburo ignored Seto's pleas. "Oh Mokuba!!! Come here!" Seto sat frozen. No...He can't see this. H-he's too young...and innocent. I won't let Gozaburo rape him! I *won't*!!!!" Seto stood up. "I *said* *NO*!!!!" He then pushed his startled adoptive father out of a third story window. "Serves you right, *bastard!!!!"  
  
(end flashback)  
  
"Does...Mokuba know?" Kaiba nearly flipped out, "*What*!? Hell *no*!" Jou sighed. With that sound, Seto calmed down. "Katsuya, Gomen nasi for being so mean to you... It's just..." Kaiba stopped as his voice cracked. Jou leaned over to his koibito and hugged him. "It's okay to cry..." They both laughed at the blonde's comment. "Same goes for you, Jou." The two teens sat in the hospital room holding onto each other, crying.  
  
(two days later)  
  
"Thanks for letting me move in Seto..." Jou said softly as he put away the clothes Kaiba had just bought him. "And for the clothes." Kaiba kissed his koi on the forehead, "I had to; I couldn't send you to the orphanage could I?" Jou smiled. "Mr. Kaiba! You have a few guests." "Send 'en up!" Kaiba said to a doorman that came around once a week.  
  
A few moments later, Yugi and his Yami, Anzu and Honda entered the room. "Jou! I'm so glad your okay!!!!" Yugi glomped onto his friend the moment he saw him. "Ha! You know I'm in destructive!" The Pharaoh glared, "Tell him the truth, Jonouchi. He needs to know from you...and watch your tongue." Jou sighed. "Yugs I tried to commit suicide...twice. I-uh my fuc-" Yami glared. "My father raped me." Yugi jumped back then gave Jou a hug. "I'll always be your friend Jonouchi..." "I'm sorry for how I acted towards you, Katsuya, " came the voice of Anzu. "I shouldn't have lectured you...I didn't know..." Me too, dude..." That was Honda. Honda walked over to Jou and placed a hand on his shoulder. "So how do we kill him? Knife or gun or poison?" Jou snickered. "He's already dead. I lit him on fire." "Swe~et!" "Honda!" Anzu exclaimed reproachfully. "I uh...That was wrong Jonouchi. Very wrong..." Honda's stern look fell and he started *rolling* in laughter. "Jou motioned to Kaiba. "Seto. Come here." "Wha-" Kaiba began, but was cut off by Jou's lips. The blonde tongue searched his love's mouth completely thrilled at * his* Seto's taste.  
  
I love you Seto.  
  
~The End~  
  
Well that's it! ( That smiley face looks slightly. perverted. Well just because this is the last chapter doesn't mean I don't like reviews. hint R&R&kill my, no, my *cousin*! 


End file.
